Y'Deio (Earth-5875)
The Y'Deio system is a planetary system centered around a blue-white supergiant in the constellation Cygnus, 2,600 light-years from the Sol system, within the former territory of the Covenant. The home system of the kig-yar, it remains the only known alien star system discovered by humanity centuries in the past, referred to in human astronomy as Deneb 'and 'α Cygni (Alpha Cyg, α Cyg). It is home to the kig-yar homeworld Eayn, the natural satellite of the gas giant Chu'ot. History The kig-yar evolved and developed in Eayn, the only moon of the gas giant Chu'ot in the Y'Deio system. The early kig-yar civilizations saw their society divided between clans that dwelled across Eayn's oceans and skies as pirates, pillaging and raiding territories belonging to enemy clans. Because of an ancient divide between continents, the kig-yar developed with two distinct races - the ruuthians and the ibie'shans. Kig-Yar also experienced a gladiatorial era not much different than that of humans, where they held inter-clan combats and competitions at Ruuth, Eayn's biggest continent. The clans eventually united, and together were able to form a government that bolstered their technology, enabling them to become space-faring and achieve FTL travel, which they used to establishing colonies on planetoids through the system, such as T'vao, which become home to the t'vaoans, that eventually developed into their own race. Some kig-yar decided to return to their ancient ways of life, turning into pirates and raiders by kidnapping and pillaging merchant vessels. The increasing piracy led the planetary government's militia of Eayn to recruit commandos from sectarian societies of Chu'ot's asteroids to combat the criminals. Ruthlessly, they were able to do so, which resulted in numerous conflicts. However, with the arrival of the Covenant war machine in 122 BCE, the pirates and the militia joined their forces in order to banish the alien invaders. The first Covenant ships to arrive in the Y'Deio system consisted of small exploratory ships, which were ruthlessly attacked by kig-yar mercenaries and pirates, which led to a massive conflict between the Covenant and these factions. Later, the factions were supported by Eayn militias, and though the Covenant had a much bigger strength and size, they were toyed by the kig-yar, who used the Y'Deio system for tactical maneuvers. The gargantuan Covenant ships discovered it was almost impossible to navigate through Y'Deio's abnormal asteroid belts, and observed as the kig-yar used these asteroids for hiding and surprise bombing attacks. The war that resulted between the Covenant and the kig-yar led to a series of redoubts and sieges across Eayn, T'vao, and the asteroids they had settled in. The kig-yar eventually realized it was highly unlikely they could win the war, and that the continuous fighting could destroy them all. Upon realizing the opportunities for profit and expansion of their trade, the kig-yar proposed a meeting the Covenant High Council on High Charity, where they proposed serving in the Covenant as privateers, an excuse for them to continue with their mercenary lifestyle, making them the only species to willingly join the Covenant, and not out of faith. After the end of the First Contact War, many kig-yar returned to Eayn and the Y'Deio system, where their colonies started to experience exponential growth and reasonable governments that sought to unify species against outsiders. The system's economy also experienced a boost and stability. Locations *Ap'ot *Chu'ot **Eayn *Muloqt *Kaelarot *Valyanop *Dal'koth *T'vao Trivia *Y'Deio on Wikipedia. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Planetary systems (Earth-5875) Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227